dizzywoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Dizzywood Glitches
NOTE: Please read the Old Glitches that No Longer Work section so you don't waste time trying things that have been fixed. NOTE: If you are looking for ways to make coins quickly in Dizzywood, try this article: Best Games for Making Coins. = Glitches= Walking on Air Well it isn't a "cheat" actually but to walk on the air in Skytown Skate Park or Jaguar Temple, place your Visitor Portal somewhere in the air, walk to the edge and fall off. While you're falling go to your home and then exit through the door. When you go back you will be right next to the portal and you will be able to walk on air. Another way to do this - Use your levitation to fly into the air, as you begin to come back down to the ground quickly zap yourself. And there you have it, you can now walk on air. To come back down again you must either log off or exit the room you are in. (please note while walking on air, you cannot pick things up off the ground). Yet Another way is to jump of the edge of Skytown Skate Park or the Jaguar Temple, and then teleport away (you need the map power), and you can walk on air! (this version works even after leaving the room, and can only be removed by logging out. Levitate Or Invisibility ? Go to The Explorer's Camp then click Levitation if you haven't got Invisibility its much easier ! Going through objects To go through objects, all you need to do is use levitation. Then, before you hit the ground, use your Map of Dizzywood to go to a different place in Dizzywood like the Tanglevine Jungle. Now you can go through any object you chose because when you levitate you mostly can walk through wallls. (You can not pick things off the ground. This cheat will still work even when you go to a different room. To stop going through objects and picking up things again, all you need to is levitate again). (You cannot levitate in Skytown Skate Park, Breakwater Beach, or the Rock Maze.) Before you enter Rock Maze, levitate then enter it. You can now fly over walls. But you can't pick gems or stones up. Long Levitation Its a strange glitch, but hey. First get levitate, then go through the portal again. You get a extra long levitate time! Falling Off Edges Go to anything that has an edge , levitate and then you should fall. It doesn’t really help you unless you gonna take a picture like in Nocturne place thingy its looks pretty when you fall No Downloads If you dont wanna download and take a picture, just press prtscnsysrq on your keyboard it makes it easier. Spying It is a glitch but it doesn't really help you. If you go to your Map of Dizzywood, and click on the place that you already are you will go there but no one will be there. Why? I don't know. But it's a glitch! Hair Glitch # Change Hair into any kind of hair even members one # logout # login # See that? Hairs styled.:D now have fun Combo Drop Glitch In Combo Drop, when the game is over (The grey box show up onscreen) you can still make combos as long as the box is up onscreen!this does not work now because the box dissappears by itself Lying Down Glitch While in Skytown Skate Park or Jaguar Temple if you walked off the edge and zapped your icon on the Who's Here? list, then you will be lying down. Everlasting Moxie Mulch Get the Moxie Mulch from Kat and then put it into your hotkey. It will last forever, but after you log off the hot key will be replaced with an emote. Buy Clothes If your not silver or gold and you want to buy something you can!! and you don't have to pay for it!! Heres how... # Go to a store and try the piece of clothing you like. # Take a picture with the save your look icon in look book. # Put it on. # There you have it. = Old Glitches that No Longer Work = Magic Mystery Wagon Glitch You used to be able to click on the Magic Mystery Wagon several times in a row when playing and then you would win multiple prizes each day. This no longer works and you can only win one prize per day. Old rumours, shortly after the glitch was fixed, was that the Admins found the glitch a unfair advantage, so it was fixed. Skytown Cloud Sprite The Cloud Sprite in Skytown Skate Park would accept emotes instead of blue elixir, thinking its elixir. This no longer works, however. Combo Drop Time Glitch You used to be able to earn extra time by getting lots of points at one time in Combo Drop, but now you can only freeze the time for a second or less. It makes the coins you earn a big difference, because you could earn 1000 coins, but now 400 coins is the most you can get. Levitation Thingy You used to be able to levitate by pressing the number 2 on your keyboard (without having to go to Tanglevine Jungle to get the power itself). This doesn’t work anymore because that key is used as a hotkey now. Category:Dizzywood